1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure, and more particularly, to a housing structure for a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display modules have been widely applied in portable electronic devices, e.g. cellular phones, notebook computers, PDAs, etc, as to provide a display function. As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional notebook computer 1 includes a main body 11 and a display portion 12, in which the display portion 12 is formed of a liquid crystal display module 13 attached to a jig system 121 by screws, for example. However, the engagement of the screws persistently apply a torsional force upon the bezel (not shown) of the liquid crystal display module, which often leads to the deformation of the bezel and causes display abnormality of the liquid crystal display module, such as the “ripple” as shown in FIG. 11A. The mechanism of such display abnormality is further described in detail below.
FIG. B is a schematic cross-sectional view taken along A-A′ of the display portion 12 in FIG. 1A, wherein the liquid crystal display module 13 comprises a casing 14, a liquid crystal display panel 15, a backlight module 16 and a bezel 17. Besides, the backlight module 16 includes a reflecting plate 161, a light guide plate 162, and a plurality of optical films 163, wherein the plurality of optical films may be prism film(s) and/or diffuser film(s).
To have the liquid crystal display module 13 be fixed to the jig system 121 of the display portion 12, a screw 18 is applied to engage with the threaded holes of the jig system 121 and holes of the bezel 17. Since the screw 18 is continuously generating a torsional force upon the bezel 17, the bezel 17 becomes deformed gradually, with a front-surface portion 171 pressing against the front surface 151 of the liquid crystal display panel 15, thereby creating a dent on the surface 151 as shown in FIG. 1B. As a result, a display abnormality will be seen in the image shown on the display portion 12, such as the “ripple” in FIG. 1A, and the display quality of the liquid crystal display module 13 can be badly affected.
In order to overcome the above problem due to the deformation of the bezel, some solutions have been proposed, such as the one illustrated in FIG. 2. In this solution, a plurality of buffer cleavages (the two buffer cleavages 231, 232 located, respectively, alongside the holes 221, 222) are formed on the edge (where the front-surface portion 21 and the side portion 22 of the bezel 2 connects with each other), so as to prevent any torsional force generating by the screws (not shown) from transferring onto the front-surface portion 21 and to reduce the pressure exerting upon the surface of the liquid crystal display panel. However, such means still possesses several defects. First, defining cleavages on the bezel surface will weaken the structural strength of the bezel, and thus the liquid crystal display module 13 is not rigid enough to withstand external impact. Moreover, although these buffer cleavages 231, 232 may prevent the torsional force from directly exerting upon the front-surface portion 21, the force can still be transferred to the front-surface portion through another channel, such as the portion between the two buffer cleavages 231, 232. As a result, this solution may be able to solve the display abnormality that takes place nearby the area around the screws; however, the problem remains likely to occur at other areas between the screws. In other words, the solution with means of defining the cleavages still cannot completely prevent the display abnormality of the liquid crystal display module from happening.
Therefore, it is desirable for the industry to devise an improved housing structure and a liquid crystal display module having such structure that can simply be structured yet without sacrificing the overall structural strength of the bezel, and be able to prevent any kinds of display abnormality of the liquid crystal display module from happening.